Wisdom of the Gods
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Viking AU. Padme is the Earl of the Scandinavian settlement of Varykino at the mouth of the Otra River. When she goes to England on a raid she is successful in raiding towns and villages but manages to take more back with her than just their gold and silver. (Rating may go up) (title subject to change).
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a medieval history course in college and I've also been reading Norse Mythology by Neil Gaiman... which is basically how this story popped into my head.**

 **I really just wanted to try and write a story where some of the conflict is more language and culture based than some internal conflict of the heart or something. This concept also gives me a chance to try and write physical conflicts as well, which I find very difficult to write.**

 **I'm trying to keep this story as historically accurate as I can so there may be times were I talk about Christianity or Paganism which, just to clarify, in no way reflect my own beliefs or opinions. I also do not claim to be an expert in such things but I think that because religion is an important part of this time period there is no way to truly avoid.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The dense cover of fog made it nearly impossible to see as the four ships rocked with the water of the sea. Standing near the back, she waited, listening for the crash of waves on rocks or the distant sound of gulls to signal if they were close to the coast. Padme Naberrie was the Jarl of Varykino. Her lands were small but they were located on the coast near the mouth of the Otra River making Varykino a prime trading post for the region. Padme pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders to keep warm. They had been at sea for three days but those three days were rough and stormy, more so than the previous three times she had made the journey. Around her, she could hear the whispers of her warriors as they questioned where they were. They should be reaching land soon but she could hear nothing but the creak of the ship and the splash as the oars ducked underwater to propel them through the sea.

"Raven." She ordered. Near the front of the ship, one of her men rose from his seat and opened a woven cage of wood sticks. The black bird cawed as it was pulled out and stretched its wings before the man threw it up in the air forcing the black bird to take wing. The ship fell silent as they watched the bird fly over the bow. They were close. For whichever direction the bird flew, it meant land was near. Padme hurried to the front of the boat, stepping over crates of supplies and ducking under the main sail to reach the immaculately carved stern of the ship. Her fingers wrapped around one of the ropes holding the sail as she leaned out as far as she could, straining her eyes through the fog. On the horizon, she could see a dark shape slowly come into view its outline barely visible against the grey skies. The shape followed the horizon for what looked like forever but she knew better and recognized it as a massive landmass. "Land!" She shouted, and her four ships cheered and stopped and banged against their shields as they rowed faster towards it. They had finally arrived.

They cast anchor as close to land as they could before jumping over into the water to make their way to the shore. The boat builders they brought with would cut down some trees to make rudimentary docks and make any repairs they needed once they had decided this was the place they had come to raid. With her shield on her arm and her sword at her waist, Padme disembarked with the rest of her warriors and took a moment to acquaint herself with the land. England was a prime raiding location for Vikings. The riches the land had to offer were great but poorly guarded. Gold, silver, steel, livestock; they had in plenty and the battles they fought to win them were glorious. And while Padme is a fierce warrior- a shield-maiden guided by Freya herself, her true interest in England however, was for very different reasons.

Once it was decided the land would suffice to build their camp, the builders put together the simple docks so they could pull their boats closer. One by one, each piece of equipment was unloaded and piled in the center of the camp while improvised groups set about putting the camp together. Padme moved between the groups, helping where needed but spending more time with the groups working on carving the wood spikes that would make the barricade preventing cavalry strikes. Camp building was a long process and one that unless they meant to stay for a long time seemed pointless to do. In her mind though, it was always necessary. Camp meant they had a place to fall back to should their foe be too strong. Camp meant protection. And it was one of the most important things to have ready before raiding.

It took them most of the day to finish making the camp and by then it was far too dark to venture away from. They would have to leave in the morning to begin their raid and that meant they had to be patient and silent so as not to give nearby towns any indication of their arrival. That also meant no fires as the smoke and light could give them away.

At the first light of dawn, the raiding party assembled at a leisurely speed. They were all eager for a good raid but they were in no rush. Padme joined her force and stood at the head of the crowd as they walked further inland from camp. They were not sure where the nearest settlement was but if they followed the stream a village or a town wouldn't be too far off. The forests of England were different from the forests back home and yet they were the same. Forests back home seemed to go on forever but here, they ended and opened into wide open fields and dipped into grounds of rich soil ripe for farming. "Look," To her right, her long time friend Obi-Wan pointed to a tall spire of stone in the distance. It looked like every other town they had seen on every occasion they had raided. She expected this one to be no different.

Drawing closer, they ducked behind hills as they scouted the area for a moment. Her warriors were restless and eager for a fight but she wasn't going to risk them just yet. The gates of the town were open, meaning they had yet to notice their arrival. From what she could see beyond the walls, it didn't look like they had a massive force to protect them. Padme doubted they had much to offer in the ways of gold but anything was better than nothing and giving her warriors a chance for a glorious death served to win their favor more than turning back and denying them that right.

With a nod of her head, they stood from their hiding place and walked towards the town, their shields braced in front of them prepared to block any resistance they could be met with. The bells in the tower rang loudly as they drew closer and the screams of the people grew in volume as they ran to take shelter. What protection the town had to offer assembled in front of the gate with a small force behind them guarding the rest of the town. With a loud battle cry, Padme charged with her warriors to either side of her.

The battle went by in a blur. Her shield blocked every blade and every arrow that came her way as she brandished her sword with experienced precision, cutting through flesh as though it were nothing but air. Before long, all the soldiers were dead either killed in the battle or cut down as they tried to escape. With laughter and loud war cries, her men celebrated as they broke down doors and went through homes stealing what goods they could find. The doors to the church in the center of the town were locked from the inside but a group of her largest warriors made quick work of it, ramming their bodies and shields against it until the wood gave way and was knocked to the ground. Padme ignored her warriors as they raided the church stealing the gold workings shaped into the religious symbols of the Christian God. Instead, she walked around the small town. She liked to see how the Saxons lived more than just raiding and then leaving. She found value in knowing who they were up against and knew that one day, such knowledge would benefit her and her people.

A rustling sound came from a barn to her left followed quickly by hushing sounds and then silence. Her eyes narrowed at the door as she brought her shield in front of her. With her sword drawn, she approached the door and took up a wide base to defend against impact. With a hard kick to the door, she knocked it over and was almost immediately hit as a shield met hers. With a grunt she pushed back, making an opening with her shield for a quick thrust. The man dodged quickly and attacked with quick wide slashes of a sword. Padme blocked them with shield and sword before blocking one hit with her shield and spinning quickly, slamming her back into his side. He stumbled and lost his grip on the shield. Moving in quickly she swung down on him but he blocked it with his blade. His hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place as he kicked her legs out from under her, sending her tumbling to the ground beside him. He tried to get over her, his blade still connected with hers but she was faster. Bringing her knee up, she kneed him in the groin before slamming her head up into his and elbowing him in the side.

His grip on her wrist gave and she rolled away from him. Climbing to her feet, she hovered over him. He looked up at her with dark blue eyes as fearless as Thor himself and for the first time in battle, she stayed her blade. The man noticed her hesitation and spoke to her. "I don't understand," She said. His language was as odd to her as it must sound to him for he too didn't seem to understand. Instead, he looked behind him and it was then she noticed the small group of children behind him huddled in one of the mule stalls. Now she understood. He wanted her to promise not to hurt them.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan ran up behind her, his sword in his hand as he looked around the barn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, turning her attention back to the Saxon. "You speak his language, don't you?" She asked Obi-Wan.

"I know enough," He said. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I won't hurt his friends," She said, paying attention to what was said.

The Saxon's eyes darted between her and Obi-Wan, no doubt surprised her friend knew their language. When he finished relaying the message, the man was quick to reply, his tone implying anger at them.

"He said we've already hurt his friends. The guards and the people hiding in the church were his friends. He's angry at us."

"Would he like to join them?" She asked and watched the man closely as Obi-Wan translated for her. She expected him to look terrified, to shake his head and beg for mercy as most Saxons did. But he surprised her.

"No," He said, his accent in their language was thick but she could still understand him through both word and from the courage in his eyes.

Few Saxons she has encountered had such eyes- eyes that seemed more Viking than Saxon. It intrigued her. And by some will that did not feel like her own, she knew what to do with him. "We're taking him back with us," She told Obi-Wan.

"For a slave?" He asked.

Padme hesitated for a moment, the words feeling wrong on her tongue, "Yes," She said, sparing a glance at the Saxon. "Leave the others alone," She ordered, referring to the children he had been protecting, "And don't tell Typho or anyone else what is in here. As far as they need to know, it's empty."

Obi-Wan nodded and translated what she had said to the Saxon but she did not stay to see his reaction. Leaving the barn, she returned to the church where she could here the others celebrating the success of their raid.

In front of the altar, her warriors had piled a small mountain of ornate treasures and gold and silver coins. The people who had taken shelter in the church lined the walls below the windows, huddled together in fear. Padme noticed them tremble as she passed. She had always found such fear almost amusing. She was neither the tallest nor the scariest warrior. That honor belonged to Typho. Where she was short, thin, and unscarred, Typho was tall, strong and sported an eyepatch over his left eye to cover the hole left from when it had been hit with an arrow some years back. Perhaps they feared her because they could tell she held the power over the raiding party or perhaps they simply feared her because she was a Viking. She didn't know and it wasn't important enough to ask about.

"Another successful raid, Jarl!" Typho greeted with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. "Perhaps next season our force will double as more and more tales of our exploits spread."

Padme returned his smile easily. He was a good friend and a trusted warrior whose loyalty to her was unquestioned. "Perhaps," She said, "But let's just focus on getting back from this raid. It's only a matter of time before word reaches their king about this."

"Padme, you worry too much," Dorme said as she came to join them, her hand resting casually on the head of her sheathed axe. "All the townspeople are either here or dead. It will take at least two days for them to realize and by then we'll be well on our way to the next town."

"Are you so certain?" She asked. "Have we killed the farmers far out in the fields? Or the travelers on the roads? Or what about the people who fled before we arrived? Any one of these people could have seen or heard us while we fought here. Any one of them could send word to their lords or their kings and inform them what has happened here. They could be on their way here as we speak."

Dorme gave a small smile, "The gods favor us," She argued. "The Christian God these people worship cannot save them from us."

"Perhaps the Jarl is right," Typho spoke up. "I do not doubt the wisdom of the gods, but it might be best to go with caution."

Padme gripped Typho's forearm in a gesture of gratitude, silently thanking him for agreeing with her. As much as she loved and trusted Dorme there were times she placed too much faith in the wisdom of the gods. "Then lets bring this celebration to an end and be off with our spoils." Dorme bit her lip, likely to stop herself from arguing, before turning to do as her Jarl bid. Padme watched as the two of them casually spread the word to gather their new found goods, waiting for them to start moving before she turned to leave the church.

Outside near the center of the courtyard, she found Obi-Wan speaking with the Saxon man she took. Obi-Wan seemed to be the more talkative of the two as the other man simply looked around the town as he pulled at the bonds around his wrists in an effort to loosen them. "How is our new Saxon friend?" She asked as she joined them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He won't say," Obi-Wan said, "Are you sure about this?" He asked, "What use will he be back home?"

She gave a shrug, "I don't know," She said.

"Then why take him? You have servants and a Saxon won't fight his own kind for us."

Padme glanced at the Saxon out of the corner of her eye. She didn't have an answer for Obi-Wan. She was simply taking him because of feeling one she couldn't explain very well. Something told her not to leave him here that in time he _could_ be useful but that purpose was unclear. "Because I wish it," She answered. "The gods may yet have a plan for him."

"Plans?" He asked, his brow arched in the elegant way that only he could, "What plan could the gods possibly have for a Christian?"

She gave a shrug, "Maybe you should ask the seer when we return." She took a moment to look the Saxon over, their eyes meeting for a moment and she felt a chill run down her spine colder than the harsh winter that had only just passed. She didn't let it show on her face and instead walked past him slowly. She had no words for him. At least not yet. She still had to figure out where he would go once they returned home and she didn't have the slightest idea where that would be.

Little by little her raiding party made their way back down the street and back into the forest that led towards their ships. They walked in groups of four carrying between them makeshift racks which they had tied their treasures to. Smiles adorned all of their faces as they sang songs and laughed as they walked. The joy they all felt and the anticipation of the glorious welcome they will receive when they returned home brightened the mood of all of the Vikings. Near the back of the group, walked the slaves they had captured and their expressions and moods were the polar opposite of what their captors felt. The twelve people they had taken walked slowly with their heads bowed, stumbling every few feet as the Viking holding their ropes gave them a harsh tug either for them walking too slow or just to laugh when they stumbled. Only one of them walked with his head up, eyes glaring at the Vikings who were taking them. The Saxon she had fought was more angry than afraid and looked as though he wasn't afraid to defend his fellow Saxons should the opportunity arise. Part of Padme's lips rose in a half smile when she watched him pass through the gates. His courage in the face of uncertainty was admirable and she would hate to see such potential wasted. Adjusting the shield she slung over her back, she made her way to the head of the party next to Obi-Wan. "Ride with Tecla back," She ordered. "Make sure that Saxon makes it to Varykino," She said, knowing very well that of the twelve they had taken, they would probably drown about half of them before they reached land.

By the time they reached camp, the sun was only barely visible over the horizon casting thin orange streaks across the sky. The camp party that had stayed behind greeted them with mead and songs as they praised their good fortune. Fires were lit and everyone gathered around to hear the tale of what had happened with most of the details being over exaggerated. Padme participated for as long as she needed, waiting until most of them were sufficiently drunk enough that she could leave. Ducking into her tent, she grabbed her fur cloak and wrapped it around herself before laying down, her hand checking for the handle of the axe she brought with her to make sure it was close by. Her hand wrapped around the leather wrapped handle just for a moment before she released it and let out a breath, letting herself relax before slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I personally like to think of this chapter as OPTIONAL. Mostly because I can see the story ending in the first as a tragedy. And I can see this chapter as a sort of butterfly effect ending where if they make the right choices this could be the result. I kinda like the idea of this chapter being an AU of an AU... makes it a bit more interesting because of how one choice can change everything.**

* * *

Sitting on opposite sides of one of the couches just below the holoprojector, the silence continued. Every once in a while the sound of the small motors in his cybernetic hand hissed as he shifted. Sometimes he would clench a fist, flex his fingers, or fold it in the sleeves of his cloak. No words were spoken and despite the lateness of the hour, neither wanted to leave. Both fearing that leaving this unresolved would shatter whatever was left of their relationship. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She knew things could never be as they were before but she'd hopped that it would be easier than this. Padme spared a glance in his direction, watching his eyes carefully as they bounced around the room, trying to find something to focus on— anything but her, it seemed. She understood why. She'd shut down his idea of coming out of hiding. And while logical all her reasons made sense, it didn't make it any less painful for either of them.

"Anakin…" His head shot up as he finally met her gaze, his eyes holding a small glimmer of hope but most of it was hidden behind guarded trepidation. "I don't think we can get out of me not finishing my term," She said.

"I—I know," He muttered, "But why does that mean we still have to stay hidden even if I leave the order? It the press really that much of a concern?"

Padme shook her head, "No, it's that I don't _want_ you to leave," She said. "Being a Jedi—"

"—It's my choice."

"Don't," She snapped, "Don't do it just for me— for us. That's not fair to you. You've worked so hard to get to where you are now. I couldn't bear to be the reason you threw it all away."

Anakin gave her a small half smile. "I always told you I'd leave someday when the war ended. Why is me actually _wanting_ to leave such a surprise?"

"Because you're you," She said. "You say such beautiful things that sound so perfect and dreamlike…" She gave a small shrug and wrapped her arms around herself, "I always let myself believe that fantasy world you'd talk about just for the moment. But I never thought it would actually happen when that moment finally came."

His brow furrowed tightly, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Anakin, domesticity would drive you _crazy_! It wouldn't nearly be as exciting as half of the adventures you've had."

He scoffed, "Really? Do you know who my _wife_ is? Excitement always seems to find her."

"It won't always," She said, "Do you honestly think there'll be any danger when my term ends and I retire from politics?"

"Then we'll make it exciting," He said with a shrug.

Padme pursed her lips skeptically. She wanted to believe him. She wanted so much to just accept his answer and run with it. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't have doubts. Anakin had been pod racing before he was nine! He'd been a Jedi, a General… the most normal days he'd probably lived was the short time they'd spent together on Naboo before they were married and the several infrequent days and weeks they'd had together throughout the war. Such peaceful times were probably very therapeutic but as a lifestyle… how would he manage living without some kind of thrill?

Anakin leaned forward, his eyes piercing hers as though he could see through her— and he probably could with his Force abilities. His lips curled into a genuine smile, "Padme, a life with you is all the excitement I need," He said. "You're right that there'll be a slight adjustment phase, but I want this. I don't ever want to have to sneak into our home again. I want to be able to sleep without worrying if the next day will be my last. I want to wake up everyday beside you. I want to raise a family with you." He let out a light chuckle and scooted closer to her, "And I guess if that's not exciting enough, we could always just have more kids. Knowing you, they'll be hellions."

Padme gaped at him before swatting his chest none too gently, "It's more like they'll get that from _you_."

He laughed and gave a small shrug before resting his arm over the back of the couch, "Maybe they'll just get it from both of us." He said, "But… what do you think? It won't be easy, but I'm willing if you are."

Slowly her smile faded as she reflected on the idea swimming through his head. As usual, it was a beautiful dream. But that was just what Anakin was — a dreamer. It was up to her to be the practical one, to think things through to conclusion. And were it not for her term as Chancellor, she would have jumped into his arms and let him whisk her away to Naboo to begin that difficult transition process. Her term puts a significant snag on that plan though. If she were to resign and leave the rest of the term to the Vice Chancellor, questions would be raised about why she left. That would no doubt eventually lead the press to her relationship with Anakin and start the very scandal they had always feared. And staying in office while maintaining the secret was also out of the question as Anakin's reluctance clearly showed. He wanted to go all in. Logic told her to take the conservative path but the reality demanded some middle ground needed to be found.

"We can't let anyone know, not yet anyway," She said, pausing to wait for the anger from Anakin, but it didn't happen. Looking up, she saw his jaw was clenched as he waited for her to finish her thought. He was really serious about this. "If you leave the Jedi… You can… find work, at least until my term ends."

Anakin let out a sigh, "So it's just like before then?"

"No, not really," She said. "We can be seen together in public, go out to dinner, come home whenever you want… We just can't let people know there is anything more than a close friendship. At least for a while. When my term is almost over, we can, people would just think we're dating by that point."

Anakin pulled his arm off of the back of the couch and folded his hands together in front of him. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to come up with a revision to her plan. She thought it was as good of a plan as any given the circumstances. It found a way to meet most of their immediate needs but keeping the lie going for a few more years was the main flaw but it was one she didn't see a way around and she hoped that he could see it too. "There isn't any other way, is there?" He asked. Padme shook her head. Heaving a heavy sigh, Anakin slumped back against the couch, his head bumping against the hard back with a _thump_. "I guess… we'll have to make it work then," He said at last. "It won't be easy but…"

"Nothing about our lives is easy," She finished, smiling at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Things between them were still a long way from being completely resolved and more challenges stood in their way now than either of them expected. But taking one hesitant step closer to finding peace was better than stepping away from the idea entirely. And knowing how stubborn both of them are, there was little doubt they wouldn't overcome whatever obstacles would come to stand in their way.

END

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Oddly enough, when I was writing it I could kind of see parallels in Anakin and Padme's relationship in this AU and in their relationship in ROTS. In both cases their relationship is teetering and they could both walk away happy or lose one another. Just thought that was cool because I didn't even plan for that to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being so patient with me! These past few months have been very difficult what with finishing college and all. Good news is I am now a college graduate! Bad news is I now need to find a way to use that degree. Won't be easy, but I'm up for the challenge!**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Days passed slowly as the Summer months proved to be bountiful in raids, trade, and produce. Their lands were not known to be very fertile but each season they managed to be able to grow enough to supplement what they could not get through other means and this particular season had been very generous. Padme was beyond pleased with this season's product but she worried. She celebrated it with her people when in public, but in private she worried what this bountiful season would mean for the next. Sometimes such good fortune was only a sign of bad things to come and so, in preparation she worked tirelessly to see that whatever bad fortune may come they would at least be somewhat prepared for it. She made sure there was a stock of seeds saved in case the farmers failed to revive the dead plants from winter, she made agreements with Jarls to ensure no war would be fought over food and made promises of more raids to England with them so that they may share in the wealth of that country.

It was a tiring process and one that left her needing a break from her people more often than usual. Padme's favorite place in the entire region were the mountains overlooking the town. Isolated and yet still a part of her lands, she felt like Heimdall the all-seeing, all-hearing guardian of the gods. From the mountain, she could see almost all of her lands and see all the people of Varykino down below as well as the vast ocean that bordered her lands. Alone with nothing but her thoughts and a clear view of everything that mattered to her, she could think more clearly than she ever could sitting on her seat in the long house. She knew the winters would come again soon and she knew that Palpatine was urging her to go on one last raid before the winter comes and that many were in full support of this. She wasn't so sure. With the end of the season, it was more important that all of their harvests be gathered. Not to mention the very real risk that the raiding party could be trapped in England all winter should the waters freeze early or a storm delays them. Palpatine was not someone whose council she could trust but his words were supported by many and simply refusing would be an unpopular choice. But what could she do? Did she go on a raid she didn't believe in? Did she send good men to their deaths simply for the support? Bail was obviously against it and Sabe suggested that she place Palpatine in command in the hopes that the snake would get himself killed. A tempting option, but not one without risk to her position. Padme leaned back in the grass and sighed, letting the warm summer rays kiss her face as she prayed for the gods to show her the right path.

No answer came to her on this day. And as the Sun began it's slow descent, so too did she. Mounting her horse, she made her way down the mountain side. She rode her horse slowly, taking in the sweet smell of pine and listening to the songs the birds sang. She passed several hunters as she made her way back to town, each one smiling and laughing as they returned home with their game. It brought back memories of the first time her father had taken her hunting. Her mother had been against it thinking she was too young at only eight years old. But Padme remembered how much she loved that first trip. She hadn't killed anything, all her arrows had missed. But she remembered her father whispering instructions to her, telling her how to hold the bow, how to draw it back, and how to breathe. And she remembered how he laughed when her arrows managed only to hit the ground a few feet in front of her. She wished he could see how much better her marksmanship was now.

As she reached the gates, she recognized one of the hunters returning from the forest, a string of rabbits hanging over his shoulder. "Obi-Wan," She called, kicking her horse to walk a bit faster.

Her friend turned at the call of his name and he smiled up at her. "Coming down from your mountain?" He asked. "I hope your trip proved more useful than mine," He said. "I tracked a nice fat buck only to end up with these."

Padme laughed as she dismounted in favor of walking beside him, it made conversation so much easier for them both. "I wish," She said. "Easiest thing to do would be to kill Palpatine," She said.

"But he has powerful allies who are known and many followers who are hidden everywhere," He filled in.

"Which is why I can't," She said with a shake of her head. "He's clever, I'll give him that. But he's also a pain."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Should we keep a closer eye on him?" He asked.

"No," She said, "We can't let him get suspicious or think we're afraid of him. He'd only use that against us."

"Patience then," He said, adjusting the rope holding the rabbits on his shoulder, "I must say as wise as that is, I fear that may give him too much time," He warned.

Padme scoffed, "What choice do I have? It was a miracle I even foiled his bid for Jarl."

"Not a miracle," He corrected. "Skill. You are more talented than you give yourself credit for. And you are loved by many. You are a force to be reckoned with and Palpatine knows that. Otherwise, he would have made his move years ago."

Padme smiled at his words as they reached his home. Anakin was off to the side of the house using the log chopping block to split firewood. In the Summer heat, she noticed his tan shirt was stained dark around the collar and under his arms and a nice sheen of sweat that coated his face and the skin of his chest the unlaced 'V' in his shirt allowed her to see. She hadn't seen much of Anakin throughout the Summer. Her work as the Jarl had meant most of her time had been occupied either by raids, meetings or settling disputes.

At their approach, Anakin looked up from his work briefly. His dark blue eyes met hers and froze her where she stood until he broke eye contact and returned to his work. Padme took the moment to actually look at him for the first time since she had last seen him all those months ago when she had left him in Obi-Wan's care. His hair was no longer the cropped style the Saxons seem to like so much and now reached the middle of his neck, and his jaw now had light wisps of a beard coming in.

"He's well if that's what you're wondering," Obi-Wan said, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. "What exactly are your plans for him anyway?" He asked. He always asked that when the subject of Anakin came up. Every time she was asked she searched her mind for an answer and every time she failed to find one. There were times she thought about simply taking him back to England and leaving him there. This was not his home and Obi-Wan had made it clear he probably never would come to think of it as such. But then she remembered the day she had met him. The look in his eye. A warrior's eye. She knew he was capable of more than whatever life he had back in England and she wanted to see him achieve it.

Padme shook her head at Obi-Wan's question, silently brushing it off. He didn't press her for an explanation and instead gave her a friendly smile, "You should talk to him," He suggested, training his eyes to Anakin. "I imagine he's rather bored of talking to me," He said as he started up the short worn path to his house without another word.

Padme opened her mouth to decline, but no words came to her and instead she found herself standing in front of her friend's house with her mouth hanging open and a confused look on her face. When the door to the house closed, it was enough to jar her back to her senses and close her mouth. With a shake of her head, she backed up a step, with every intention of going back to her long house. But her curiosity got the better of her and instead, she hitched her horse to the house and came to stand in front of Anakin at the chopping block.

She waited a moment for him to stop in his wood splitting and for his eyes to meet hers before she spoke. "Hello," She said.

"Hello," He returned, speaking her language with a thick accent.

"You look well," She said, ignoring how his eyes narrowed at her and how his fingers twitched on the axe handle. "I hope Varykino is to your liking. It's colder here than where you're from but it grows on you."

Anakin rested the head of the axe on the block and folded his hands over the handle, "Stop pretending you care what I think," He said harshly. "You take me from home, name me slave, pass me off to your friend, and leave me for months." He gave a shrug, "What is it you want?" He demanded. "The other slaves taken with me, do you know they dead? Dead by your people. I know not even why. Their bodies I pass by every day. Am I to join them?"

Padme shook her head, "No," She said immediately. "I'm sorry I haven't come by sooner. I've been-"

"Busy," He finished. "Busy raiding my home. Killing good people. Defacing churches." He scoffed as he picked the axe back up and placed a log in the center of the block before bringing the axe down on it hard, splitting the wood in two and sending splinters in all directions.

She wasn't sure what to tell him. There were things about her culture she didn't agree with and as much as she did want to change some things, there was too much opposition in her way right now for her to make such drastic changes, one of them being Palpatine.

Anakin split another log before he sighed and rested the axe again. "What do you want with me?" He asked. "Is my life simply a game to you?"

"No," she said, taking a moment to gather the rest of her words together. "I wanted you to stay with. Obi-Wan to learn our language mostly."

"And?" He asked, "Now that I have, what next?"

Padme was saved having to answer when Sabe came running up to the house. "Oh, you're here," She panted. "I was about to send Obi-Wan up the mountain for you."

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Palpatine."

And with that one word, Padme unhitched her horse and mounted up, eager to get to the long house where the man was no doubt causing trouble. She didn't even bother waiting for Sabe as experience told her that the longer she was delayed, the more time Palpatine had to sway the minds of those in his charming presence. One of the stable hands was already waiting for her when she arrived and the moment he had the reigns in his hand, she was already walking quickly through the doors of her long house.

"Ah! Padme, so nice of you to join us!" Palpatine greeted from the steps to her seat. He sat on the furs that lined the stairs with Mas Amedda beside him, the two of them happily drinking and talking with the small group of people in her hall. "I was just telling these fine gentlemen about your brilliant plan to go on one last raid this season," He said with a smile.

Padme ignored his words for the moment and instead focused on the tall man before her. "I'm sorry, and you are…?"

"Nute Gunray," He said. "I'm an Jarl from Gotland."

"And what brings you here?" She asked.

Gunray looked to Palpatine, "The raid you spoke of," He said. "I want to share in the wealth of England this season."

Padme bit her lip, "I'm afraid you've been misinformed," She said, "I have no intentions of going on another raid this season."

His eyes narrowed at her and he took a step closer to her, his height towering over her. "You mean to deny me glory while you take it all for yourself?"

What Padme lacked in height, she made up for with the fierce look in her eyes that left no room for questions. "I have no reason to lie. Summer is ending and Winter will be upon us soon. There are more important things that must be done in preparation for the first snow than raiding for gold and glory."

Gunray did not seem to believe her and his eyes glared daggers at her. "You are sailing West again. What reason does your advisor have to lie to me?"

"Palpatine is not my advisor," she said. "He has strong opinions he is very vocal about, but seldom do I ever heed them. This raid he speaks of is a lie. And should you hear of a such a raid happening, know it was not by my orders." Padme noticed Gunray's fingers twitching just over the knife hanging by his hip and rested her hand casually over her own, warning him that she was aware of him and that she would retaliate if he tried anything. Wisely, he backed down and with curses muttered under his breath, he turned and left.

Her fist clenched tightly over her dagger as she ran the situation over in her head. She had only been to Gotland a handful of times but she knew Gunray was one of the more easily offended Jarls of the place. She remembered a story about him she heard years ago from a traveling merchant. Supposedly, Gunray had killed his brother when they disagreed on whether to raid Estonia or it's neighbor, Latvia. The validity of this story was never confirmed but Padme was certain such a story would not exist if there wasn't some cause for concern.

Palpatine stood from where he sat and gave her a small applause, "Nicely handled, Jarl," He said. "I do apologize for the misunderstanding. I had the impression from our last conversation that we were in agreement."

Padme took a breath and bit back what she really wanted to say to him and went instead for her well practiced diplomatic approach. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure once he hears there was no raid, this whole thing will be put behind us."

"Ah, well, now that you mention it…" He started, folding his arms behind his back, "I have a request. I have several friends willing to go to England on one last raid. They know the risks and are well prepared for any trouble. Thing is, they need a ship and-"

"No," she said, cutting him off as she passed him to get to her seat. Padme sat tall in the chair, making it clear without words who has the power. "Leaving this late in the season is a risk I cannot take. Especially with what just happened, your friends will have to wait until the Spring."

His eyes narrowed for a moment but relaxed as he continued to play their game of power. "These men and women _volunteered_ for this," He reiterates. "The spoils they would bring back would foster a greater wealth that would serve to add to our Winter stores."

"I appreciate their desire to help," She said. "But the work that needs to be done here has a more practical outcome than a hypothetical 'what if'. The risk is too great and the reward too little for me to condone this raid."

Palpatine feigned shock and disappointment but he didn't argue her. "As you wish," He said, "I suppose I'll have to let them know of your refusal. They will be so disappointed."

"Be sure to let them know I am sorry I cannot grant them this raid. Their lives hold too much value to risk at this time."

"I shall," He said, his lip twitching into a sly smile as if he had gotten exactly what he wanted from her before retreating from the long house. Padme replayed the conversation once he had left as she always did when they have these battles of word and wit. It is hard to tell what Palpatine's end goals are with every confrontation. She knows he wants to be the Jarl and that everything he does has a purpose be it to sow discontent among her people, throw her off, or make her an enemy of a rival Jarl. This seems to be a ploy that could fall into all three categories which just makes the matter of mending the whole thing yet another thing she has to worry about. She wasn't too worried about the men and women who would no doubt be upset with her for denying them a raid but she was worried about Gunray. Come Spring, they could easily be facing a tribal war against the Gotland Jarl instead of raids in the West. Or worse, they could face a war during the cold of Winter. Both risks were dangerous and Padme had been very careful during her reign to prevent wars among other Viking groups. Farther North than Varykino, war between Vikings were fairly common. Wars over territory and bruised egos were a pointless venture to her and Padme wanted to stay away from it as much as possible. But if Gunray was as offended as she suspected he was, it was imperative for her to be careful what she did for the next few months.

With a heavy sigh, Padme slumped back in her chair and tried to rid her mind of all the plots and planning her mind seemed to do every moment of the day. Dorme emerged from behind the curtain that led back to her private quarters with a pitcher in her hands. Padme watched as she walked across the hall and took two empty mugs and filled them from the pitcher before coming to her side and passing her the larger of the two mugs. Padme gave her a grateful smile and traced her finger around and around the rim of it. "What do you make of all this?" She asked.

Dorme smiled and took a drink, seating herself on the steps by her feet. "I think you need to relax," She said.

Padme took a long drink hoping a slight buzz from the ale would help relieve the tension she felt. She knew it wouldn't, but she didn't know what else she could try.

"You worry too much," She said.

"It's my job to worry."

"Then try worrying about something less… massive," She suggested. "All you seem to worry about is Varykino, Palpatine, the economy," Dorme gave an exaggerated yawn. "Far from the most exciting conversation."

Padme shook her head, "Have I ever told you you'd be a terrible Jarl?"

"All the time," She said with a shrug. "Then again, I don't really have an interest in it anyway." Dorme leaned back onto her forearms and let out a sigh, "I saw Obi-Wan this morning, just before he went on his hunt," She started. "That boy, the Saxon, he seems to be well."

She nodded in agreement, "I saw."

"When are you going to bring him here?" She asked. "He seems to be able to speak our language pretty well- though still a bit choppy."

Padme raised a brow at her, taking in the slight curve of her lip. "Is there any particular reason you want him here?"

She gave a shrug, "It'd be nice to have a hand around here? Sabe and Yane are well and good, but they're better at fighting than cooking and masters of making messes rather than cleaning up." Padme gave her a skeptical look and with hunched shoulders, Dorme continued, "He's also cute."

Padme shook her head and rested her arms on her knees. "Alright," She said, "Go and get him."


End file.
